Just one last dance
by Nathalie8
Summary: Just a Willicia fanfic because they need good timing.   after 3x14


She missed him. She denied it. But deep inside she knew it.

On the weekdays, she distracted herself with a lot of work and, of course, her kids.

But on the weekends there was no work and the kids were with Peter.

On the weekends she missed him the most.

Saturday and Sunday were _their_ days.

Will came over friday night and stayed the whole weekend.

They watched movies. They probably watched every DVD. But Alicia couldn't have told anyone afterwards what the movies were about.

How could she focused on the movies, when Will was kissing her neck?

They made breakfast together ( Will can make the best pancakes ! ) and ate them in the bed.

And when the maple syrup dripped on the blanket, because one of them hold their plate crooked, she just laughed. Because she realised nothing matters but Will.

Once he brought a Georgetown yearbook and they railed about their teachers and laughed about the old pictures.

And when he kissed her softly, she whispered "so many memories" and he just nodded.

They ordered pizza, Will opened the door just wearing his underwear and Alicia and Will laughed the whole evening over the pizza delivery man's face.

( "Oh Will, he was gay, he wanted you!" "No, he just gave me the pizza Licia." "Well, I hope so. I don't wanna have a reason to be jealous!"

"You'll never have a reason to be jealous. I just want you." ) 

And when he hold her close at the end of the day, all she could think that it was so easy with him.

It was so easy to talk with him. ( Well, maybe because she trusted him more than anyone.)

It was so easy to kiss him. ( She still was married, but she didn't think one moment about Peter.)

It was so easy to work with him. ( He was her boss. Yes, she was sleeping with her boss.)

And although there were so many difficulties,** It was so easy to fall in love with him.**

* * *

><p>He missed her. Of course, he missed her. It's all he did.<p>

He just wanted to kiss her again, hold her hand, cuddle with her late at night, make love to her, watch stupid movies and play with her hair.

He just wanted to laugh with her again and make her smile.** He just want her back.**

He loved the time they spent together and the feeling that she gave him.

He loved her smile more than anything and he would do everything that she always had a reason to smile.

He cared for her happiness more than his own. He missed her so much.

And every day he asked himself the same question : **"What if i can't forget her?"**

* * *

><p><em>"You should come down here. We're having a party."<em>

_"No, thanks so. And Kalinda th- thank you for calling."_

_"No problem."_

"Mum?"

"Yes Grace, what's up?", Alicia asked smiling.

"Can I go to Jennifer? She wanna show me something."

"Now? I thought we watch a movie or something like that together.."

"Well, but without me this time. I promised Neesa to help her with math.", said Zach and kissed his mother goodbye.

"Please?", Grace was almost begging."I really like her mom...and i said I could come. I don't want to disappoint her, you know?"

"Ok, but you will be back at 10, alright?", she sighed.

"Thanks mom.", Grace answered smiling. "You're great."

Alicia watched her kids go out and closed the door.

"Great", she whispered a bit sad.

She remembered the phonecall from a few minutes ago.

And without wasting another minute, she grabbed her bag and closed the door again - now behind herself.

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, lets dance."<em>

_"No, I don't dance ! No, I have to drink a lot to dance and i don't like to drink a lot."_

_"No, that's the one exception! Come on!"_

_"No, no! Seriously, you do it."_

Alicia heard Will laughing, when she entered the office.

Will noticed her immediately.

"So.. you heard it?"

"Kalinda called me. I am so glad, Will."

Will had just a smile on his lips. A smile that reached his eyes.

"So, well.. you know... no one wants to dance with me.", he said with his boyish grin.

"I don't dance and you know that!", Alicia said and shakes her head slowly.

"Come on. Just one dance. _Just one last dance._"

And because it couldn't be more cliché, a new song was playing '_Just one last dance by Sarah Conner_'

( And Alicia still thinks that Kalinda played this song in that moment. But anyway...)

_I look in your eyes just don't know what to say._

_It feels like I'm drowning in salty water._

One hand was on her waist and the other hand squeezed hers gently.

_A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise._

_Tomorrow will come an it's time to realize our love has finished forever._

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Our love hasn't finished forever."

_How I wish to come with you, wish to come with you._

_How I wish we make it through._

"I miss you Alicia."

"Will..."

_Just one last dance before we say goodbye._

"I know you are scared, ok? I know you ! And you have kids and everything is just so complicated. I know!

But I can meet them! No, wait! I **want to** meet them!"

_When we sway and turn round and round and round it's like the first time._

"I think I ... I ... I have feelings for you since Georgetown."

_Just one more chance._

"Yeah, just one more chance. I know we can make this last, Licia."

"Will, stop. If we really want this..then we need a plan."

"So, you are ready to make a plan? You want this?"

"Yes, i want this! What is with you? Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelor wants really a serious realitionship?"

"With the right woman? Always.", he answered smiling.

And then there was the end from the song.

But it was only the beginning from Will und Alicia's shared future.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading !<strong>

I liked that Diane and Will danced in the show, but i just miss Alicia/Will and i had this idea... well, i hope you enjoyed!

Reviews would make me really happy :)


End file.
